vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raven (Guilty Gear)
Summary Raven (レイブン, Reibun) is a character in the Guilty Gear series. He is one of three servants of Asuka R. Kreuz, and his right-hand man. An immortal from birth, Raven's body will completely regenerate even if it's reduced to ash. He ceased aging at the moment of his first "death," and has lived for over a thousand years. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Raven, the Undying Disease Origin: Guilty Gear Gender: Male Age: Over 1,000 years old Classification: Genetic Immortal, former Norse Berserker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4 and limited 8; Reliant on Master Ghost, though this doesn't last indefinitely), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Regeneration (Mid-High. He can regenerate from his ashes), Can throw needle-like projections that stun their target, Energy Projection, Statistics Reduction (Can reduce speed with his projectile), Creation (Can create various items out of nowhere), Light Manipulation (Can emit light with his Overdrive), Can disperse into feathers and create crows to attack his enemy, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation (Can teleport through great distances and various dimensions), Illusion Creation, Time Manipulation (Can create time dilation fields), Summoning (Can summon minions via the Masterghost) Resurrection (Master Ghost also allows him to resurrect in the extremely unlikely event he's killed), Can travel and attack through dimensions, Smoke Manipulation (Can create smoke that confuse even Sol's senses), Healing (Healed Jack-O's wounds), Spatial Manipulation (Able to bend and swap space), Sealing (Able to seal Ky away), Magic as Information Manipulation, Reality Warping (Stated be able to create miracles), Enhanced Senses (Can sense what's going on across dimensions), Fragrance Manipulation (Sol stated that the area smells like blood when he entered), BFR (Can send people to different places and dimensions), Limited Physics Manipulation (Able to tweak with his inertia), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Transmutation and Information Manipulation (Resists getting his information rewritten), Pain Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Pain and negative emotions are delight to him and even proactively seeking it out), Sense Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sound Manipulation and Fragrance Manipulation (Except for his sense of touch, none of his five senses will ever bother him, no matter what he sees, hear, smell or taste), Information Analysis, Reality Warping, Chi Manipulation and Law Manipulation (Kum stated that his threads are just too old and rusty to be normally seen and tune, his existence is zero in a sense of tuning), Material, Spiritual and Mental attacks (Resists Backyard which assaults one's body, mind and soul) Attack Potency: Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Stronger than base Sol and lazily caught his strike with two fingers. Fought against I-No and keep up with her without even trying). Able to ignore conventional durability in some ways. Speed: At least Massively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable (Can keep up with Sol without issue) Lifting Strength: At least Class P Striking Strength: Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Tanked an attack from a bloodlusted Sol and said he couldn't even feel it, regeneration makes him hard to kill) Stamina: Extremely high given Guilty Gear standards. Range: Standard melee range, thousands of kilometers with attacks, cross-dimensional with teleportation. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Skilled fighter, lots of experience in battle, decent strategist and tactician. Weaknesses: Masochistic, will normally goad his opponents into attacking him with all they have to see if he can feel it. Gallery File:GGXXAC_-_Raven.png|Raven in Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus. File:GG2_O Raven.png|Raven in Guilty Gear 2: Overture. Worthless_as_the_Sun_above_Clouds_-_Guilty_Gear_2_Overture|Worthless as the Sun Above Clouds, the theme of Raven during Guilty Gear Overture. Guilty_Gear_Xrd_-REVELATOR-_OST_TSUKI_NO_SHIHAI|Moon's Domination, the theme of Raven during Guilty Gear Xrd. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Healers Category:Space Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Information Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Light Users Category:Animal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:BFR Users Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Arc System Works